


A Hand on Your Shoulder

by Popsmart



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fraternization, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popsmart/pseuds/Popsmart
Summary: Professionalism or love? Is love really such a bad thing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadiex3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadiex3/gifts).



> For Shadiex3, who wanted a meme and got a whole lot more

 

**Versailles-Satory, Paris: GIGN HQ 3:26 PM (present)**

 

“From the top, Kateb.”

“I would appreciate it if you would kindly refer to me as  _ Doc. _ ”

“From the top,  _ Kateb _ .”

“I’ve already given you my statement three times. Is this sincerely necessary?”

“Need I remind you that you’re here because you were caught fraternizing with one of your colleagues, Kateb? This is by no means a casual meeting. Now, I need your cooperation if you want to get out of this relatively unscathed.”

Doc slumped in his seat, a defeated sigh filling the thick, awkward atmosphere of the room. He had spent the past four days visiting this tacky, unwelcoming place - getting interrogated and scolded for his actions. “Fine.”

 

**Redmond, Oregon: Hospital 4:30 AM (8 months prior)**

 

Vigil sat on the edge of his seat, clasping his hands together and quietly muttering something underneath his mask. Dokkaebi sat by his side, trying to keep his mind firmly planted in one direction rather than wandering. 

Somewhere to the right, Vigil overheard two nurses talking, “Four hostages. Two in critical states, one with apparent mental instability, and one unconscious.” He gripped his hands tighter, his heart dropping down into his stomach. He blamed himself for this whole mess. Maybe if he had been quieter. Maybe if he had gotten there sooner. Maybe if he had never gone on this operation to begin with.

_ Maybe, maybe, maybe. _

Hundreds of scenarios played out in his head, hundreds of ways the operation could’ve gone smoother. None of which actually happened when the time came.

A heavy hand clapped down on Vigil’s shoulder, causing him to jump. Doc stood beside him, peering down with a smile that rivaled the sun; it was warm, comforting, and it made Vigil want to hide away within himself.

“Do you know what’s going on, Doc?” Dokkaebi asked, anxiously, though it was more for her partner’s sake than her own curiosity.

Doc shrugged, now moving to stand in front of the two. It was early in the morning, so it came as no surprise to the agents that he was still in his civilian wear: faded jeans, a measly black shirt, and a lab coat thrown haphazardly over his wardrobe.

"I was briefed in on the situation, but nothing more. I know about as much as you two do right now,” He glanced back and forth between Dokkaebi and Vigil, flashing yet another warm smile.

“Then why are you even here if you don’t have any information?” Dokkaebi snapped. Vigil held his hand up, silently requesting her to act proper. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, like a defensive child.

Doc chuckled, unphased by Dokkaebi’s lashing. “As soon as I heard the news, I wanted to come greet the two of you and see how you were doing. I didn’t mean to impose, Miss Nam.” He bowed his head in apology.

A blonde nurse bounced up to Doc, she was out of breath and had a look of concern plastered on her face. “Dr. Kateb!” Doc placed his hand on her back as she doubled over trying to catch her breath, patting lightly.

“What’s the problem, dear?” He asked in a smooth, yet stern tone. Though it was not directed at him, the tone Doc took up made Vigil feel -  _ secure _ . As if those cool words had any meaning towards him whatsoever. He was a man of the military, so it wasn’t often- if at all -that anyone tried to soothe his nerves with a comforting tone; not even his dearest friend, Blackbeard, had ever spoken to him in such a manner. It was almost taboo, in a way.

The nurse straightened herself finally, breathing a sigh of relief. “Your presence is requested immediately, sir.” Doc nodded and gestured for her to lead the way.

“I’ll fill you two in whenever I have free time!” He called over his shoulder, jogging off towards whatever room he had been summoned to.

 

**Versailles-Satory, Paris: GIGN HQ 3:37 PM (present)**

 

The interviewer sat back in her chair, heavily sighing within the still room. “Tell me - why do you constantly start your statement with the first hospital scene? Nothing of actual substance happens and you two didn’t even engage with one another. You didn’t even  _ talk _ to each other.” Her annoyance was apparent and she was just as tired of this as Doc was. 

Doc shifted in his seat, thinking of what to say. Everything would be on record, so he had to choose his words with precision. He worked in the medical field so it wasn’t uncommon he would have to tip-toe around his words and speak with undeniable clarity, but he was genuinely at a loss. So, he spoke the truth and nothing but: “Because that’s when I could feel that something clicked.”

The interviewer sighed once more. She leaned forward and rested her elbows upon the immense oak desk situated between them. “Dr. Kateb, I can’t help you if you’re not willing to clarify your statements. Vague, canned responses are useless to me.”

Doc matched the interviewer’s stance and leaned forward on the desk, talking in a low yet firm voice. “Are you married, Miss Vauhn? A boyfriend or girlfriend, perhaps?”

Vauhn cleared her throat and placed her hands together, “That’s not information I’m willing to share if that’s quite all right.”

Doc scoffed and sat back in his chair once more. “Well, if you have a special someone in your life then you know exactly what I mean by my response,” He paused for a moment to think through his words before continuing, “And if you  _ don’t _ have anyone special in your life that you can link the feeling to, then I am deeply sorry that you cannot understand; however, it’s not something you can just explain. Even if you’ve experienced it.”

The woman cleared her throat again and sat up straight. “Continue with your statement, Kateb.”

 

**Redmond, Oregon: Hospital 7 PM (8 months prior)**

 

**_Knock, knock_ **

Doc groaned, running a calloused hand through his salt-and-pepper hair. He was running off of nearly no sleep and he wanted nothing more than just five minutes to himself to look over some paperwork and do the job he was called in for.

**_Knock, knock_ **

"Yeah! Come in!” Doc shouted, suppressing his annoyance. He shifted his lab coat back over his shoulders, attempting to look more presentable in his current state. Before he could even bother with his hair, the door swung open. A dark silhouette stood in the doorway, awkwardly peeking inside.

“I had no idea if you were in here or not. I didn’t see the light on.” A deep, hushed voice called through the darkness of Doc’s cramped office. Until now, he had forgotten the lights were even off. He spent the past three hours working by the meek light of his desk lamp and zoned out of his surroundings.

Doc stretched to the right and flicked on the switch, sending blinding light to fill up the room and scorch his eyes. He rubbed at them, groaning under his breath. “Ahem.” An impatient cough rang out from the doorway. Doc looked up to find Vigil standing there.

The man was still wearing his usual gear: a dark green tactical vest, black pants, and black combat boots. The way he carried himself matched with his gear made him look intimidating and--admittedly--a little sexy in Doc’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry! Please - come in, friend.” Doc gestured towards the two chairs in front of his desk. Vigil obliged and stepped inside, shutting the door behind himself. He looked uncomfortable and awkward standing in front of Doc now. He kept shifting his weight onto each foot and it was obvious he had no idea what to do with his hands.  _ Cute _ . Doc thought to himself, restraining a smirk from spreading across his face.

Vigil finally settled down onto one of the chairs, still fidgeting. “I wanted to come see if you have any news as to the situation with the hostages.” His voice was so low that Doc strained his ears to hear him. The mask certainly didn’t help, but Doc made out his words nonetheless.

“Well..” Doc straightened his back and cleared his throat, looking around his desk for the file and knocking over some of his empty Coke cans. He blushed a little, finally taking notice the state of his desk. Coke cans and chip bags occupied what little space he had other than the rest of his files and paperwork. “I must apologize for my professionalism.” He laughed, awkwardly.

The other man shrugged. “You’ve been working all day, haven’t you?”

Doc hummed in response, looking over the contents of the file in his hand. He looked up for a brief moment, “You’ve been worried all day, haven’t you?” He smiled that same, iconic smile that made Vigil’s heart skip a beat. It made him nervous; more so than usual, and it made it all the more difficult for him to converse.

“Here, take a look at this.” Doc slid the folder over to Vigil, making use of himself by cleaning off the pigsty he called a desk while the other man read the report.

After a few moments of poring over the documents, Vigil tossed the folder back down onto the desk, frustrated and disgusted. It wasn’t Doc’s fault, but he couldn’t help but feel annoyed towards the man. “This is just a report on the things I already knew when I brought them in.”

Doc sighed and rubbed at his temples. He was exhausted and in desperate need of a break. He had no time or patience for misdirected anger. But.. He still felt understanding and forgiving towards Vigil. Doc wanted nothing - absolutely  _ nothing _ more than to comfort his friend and put his mind at ease.

Before he could even think twice about his actions, his hand moved on its own volition and took Vigil’s. “There’s only so much we can do,” He stroked across Vigil’s gloved knuckles with his thumb, “I can assure you that we’re trying our best to help these patients, Chul.”

Vigil’s face gushed a deep, vermillion color. It traveled up into the points of his ears and down into his groin. He’d never had anyone act so bold before and he was at a loss for words. His mask was the only thing keeping him from complete and total humiliation.

He was always bad at social interactions before, but now he was  _ really _ unaware of what to do: take his hand away? Verbally tell Doc off? Let it continue? He wasn’t even sure if it was meant as an affectionate touch or a more informal way of calming him down.

As if reading Vigil’s mind, Doc pulled his hand away and casted his gaze off to the side. “You must forgive me, friend. I-I’m not within my right mind today.” He clicked his tongue and drummed his fingers atop his desk, waiting for a response.

He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry if I made you feel unc-” Before the words even left Doc’s mouth, Vigil had his mask pressed against his face. It was smooth and cold in contrast to his hot and bare lips, but it felt perfect and sent Doc’s heart soaring through his chest.

Vigil was the first to pull away, leaving Doc reeling. His face was flushed, his pants felt tight, and he was left absolutely speechless.

Before any words could be exchanged between the two, Doc’s pager buzzed to life. He fished it off of his belt, read over it hastily, and sighed. “I have some things to attend to, unfortunately.” Doc brushed by Vigil, not even so much as looking in his direction as he rushed out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Versailles-Satory, Paris: GIGN HQ 3:57 PM (present)**

 

“How can you be so sure that what he did was even intended as a kiss?” Vauhn asked over the rim of her coffee mug. “It could’ve been an intimidation tactic. Perhaps he thought you were keeping information from him.”

Doc shrugged. “Agent Hwa isn’t a robot so I’m aware that he’s not immune to anger, but it’s not like him to have angry outbursts.”

The woman jotted something down on her notepad and waved her hand in the air. “Proceed, Kateb.”

 

**Redmond, Oregon: Hospital 3 AM (8 months prior)**

 

Neon blue light filled the dark space of Doc’s office, the flickering of the digital clock mocking him as the time showed three. He straightened himself and stretched, letting out a stifled groan. He had fallen asleep just two hours prior, but his back felt otherwise.

Doc yawned, placing his hand over his mouth. He let it linger for a moment, his fingers tracing across his lips, chasing the phantom of a kiss long gone. He wasn’t a teenager, so why was he hung up on a meaningless peck? From one of his colleagues, no less. He should’ve been reporting the incident, not reminiscing how it felt.

The man covered his face with his hands and shook his head, as if to physically drive away and bury what he was feeling. He was a doctor and a military man, for god’s sake! He wasn’t  _ meant _ to feel this way.

Perhaps... That was the problem?

For so long he buried himself deep within his career and let it consume his time and energy to the point he was never able to properly express his emotions. It’s always been about patients, missions, professionalism, and everything else in-between rather than him. For once, he wanted nothing more than just to indulge a little and have some fun for himself. Was that so bad?

A knock at the door broke Doc from his thoughts. He flicked on the desk lamp and called out for the person to come in. He didn’t even bother with his coat or hair this time, simply too tired to care if someone thought he was a disheveled mess; they wouldn’t be wrong in their assumptions, after all.

The door creaked open, revealing that same, familiar dark figure from earlier. Doc’s heart darted around his chest and finally settled down into his stomach, causing a pit the size of a football to form within it.

Vigil stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. He stood patiently, awaiting Doc’s invitation to sit down.

“Please, sit.” Doc’s voice sounded tired and awkward; he was certain that he had sounded more like a pathetic child than a grown man. A mild blush crept up into his cheeks as he scorned himself for being such a lecherous pig.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier, Gustave. I wasn’t - I can’t excuse myself for-” Vigil struggled with his words, becoming more flustered the more he attempted to form a coherent and sincere apology. He sighed, settling with simplicity over complexity. “I’m sorry. I understand if this complicates the relationship you and I have.”

Guilt seeped into Doc, clawing and digging at the pit inside of his stomach. Sure, Vigil kissing him complicated some already questionable feelings Doc had stowed away in the back of his brain, but it wouldn’t  _ be _ complicated if he didn’t feel the same way.

Doc coughed, struggling with words of his own, “I can’t say that the feeling isn’t mutual, Chul.” He hung his head down, apparently more interested in his shoes than Vigil at the time. “I don’t mean to be so bold, I just don’t want you getting the impression that you’ve done something wrong when I’m equally as guilty.”

Vigil bolted out of his seat. Doc thought he was getting up to leave, having been scared off by him. Instead, he walked around the desk and stood beside him. He towered over him, too close for Doc to try and leave this time.

“Chul, we c-” Yet again, Doc was cut off with an abrupt kiss. Smooth, cold mask met his hot lips once more. He was the first to pull away this time around, gently shoving Vigil backward. “I- we shouldn’t... It’s not proper.”

The other man shrugged, leaning in for another kiss. He stopped himself before making contact with Doc’s lips, however, optioning out for trailing his mask down Doc’s jawline instead, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I can move the mask.” He cooed.

Doc chewed his bottom lip, swallowing thickly at the words.  _ Professionalism or love? _ The choice bounced around inside of his head and his heart raced. Not only was he afraid of getting caught and reprimanded, but he was afraid of losing one of his friends to this. Was a little bit of fun worth the risks?

He settled on an answer.

"I don’t want this to be a meaningless fling.”

Vigil hummed against his neck, one of his hands slinking up Doc’s thigh. He stopped right before reaching his crotch, drawing little circles with his thumb in the soft fabric of Doc’s scrubs. “I’m leaving tonight.”

The words simmered in the air, clinging to the stillness of the room. The two men sat in silence, Vigil’s face buried into Doc’s neck, nothing more than their breathing and rushed pulses to give any annotation that anyone was in the office to begin with.

For the first time, Doc was aware of how Vigil smelled; gunpowder, musky cologne, and sweat. It was a pleasant scent that invaded his nose and snuggled deep into his lungs, demanding his attention. It intoxicated Doc, making his heart flutter and his mind wander.

He didn’t want this to end.

After some time had passed, Vigil shifted - pulling his mask up to reveal his tender lips. They were framed top to bottom, side to side with scars, each one varying in depth, size, and color.

Doc reached up and cupped what little exposed skin there was, running his thumb across the various scars. “ _ Belle _ \-- so gorgeous,  _ mon rêve. _ ” Vigil’s lips twitched, the corners of them curling up into an embarrassed smile.

Without hesitation, Doc pulled him down into a hot and insistent kiss, his thumb still gingerly stroking over the faded marks.

“The door,” Vigil muttered into the kiss, hesitantly pulling away. Doc groaned, getting up from his chair to lock the door.

As soon as Doc reached the door, Vigil pinned him against it, earning himself a whimper from his lovely doctor. He pressed his groin against Doc’s rear and trailed kisses along the back of his neck. Vigil’s hands explored curiously around Doc’s body, eventually traversing down towards the band of his scrubs, where Vigil hooked his thumb.

“What’re you hiding underneath here,  _ Doctor _ Kateb?” His breath was hot and damp against Doc’s ear, causing him to shiver. Vigil tugged on the scrubs, revealing a portion of Doc’s hip. “May I?” He nipped at the other man’s shoulder, patiently waiting for a response.

When no answer came, Vigil traveled further down until his hand met with Doc’s clothed cock. He gripped it in his hand and gave two deliciously long strokes, coaxing a growl out of Doc.

In his mind, Doc knew that this was wrong, but his rapacious appetite for intimacy clouded his judgment. He deserved this, after all; day after day looking after everyone under the sun, never getting a moment’s peace. He deserved to be able to indulge himself a little, even if it meant breaking a few rules and a few morals.

“ _ Take me.” _ His breath hitched and his voice was barely above a whisper, but Vigil heard him all the same. Another stroke traveled up Doc’s length, damn near making him buckle.

Vigil pulled his hand away, replacing it on Doc’s hip. He kissed behind his ear, smiling into the other man’s vivacious curls. “Get on the desk.” He ordered, voice low and rumbling. Doc tugged out of Vigil’s embrace and sauntered over to the desk. Vigil couldn’t help but to think just how handsome and downright  _ sexy _ he was -- especially with how the dim lamp framed him with dark, viscous shadows in some areas and highlighted him in brilliant, yellow light in others.

Vigil stalked over to the desk, eyeing Doc eagerly. He pushed between Doc’s legs, wrapping his arms around his waist, peppering kisses along the man’s collarbone. Doc grinned and leaned into them, goosebumps prickling up his entire body. His hand unconsciously squeezed at Vigil’s forearm and his hips jerked forward, pressing snuggly against Vigil’s torso. What little friction there was made Doc whimper and press even harder against his lover.

“You’re awfully eager, Gustave,” Vigil teased, sucking at the fragile skin of Doc’s collarbone. “Do you want me to take care of you?” He purred against his neck, trailing his hand down Doc’s thigh. “Beg me.”

Doc gushed with a deep shade of red, at a loss for words. He bit into his lip, trying to work up the courage, “P-please?” He squeaked, giving a shy smile. Vigil shook his head and thrusted his hips forward, rocking the desk and knocking over some empty soda cans. Doc hissed at the sensation, wanting more, though he knew Vigil wouldn’t give it to him until he begged. With great hesitation, he finally swallowed his pride, “Chul, please,  _ please _ f-fuck me. I want you... I  _ need _ you. Please.”

Without a moment to lose, Vigil took off his gloves, slid his hand into Doc’s scrubs and began to stroke him, excruciatingly slow at first. Doc twitched underneath his touch, his hips idly and lazily rocking back and forth. He was patient nonetheless, allowing himself to take things slow and revel in the feeling of Vigil’s warm, calloused hand working him over like he was some easy little virgin.

Vigil cooed obscenities, his sultry breath clinging to the torrid, flushed skin of Doc’s jaw where he nestled his face. Kisses pressed against the area, followed by tiny nips and soft giggles.

The physical sensation coupled with the emotional feelings Doc held towards Vigil made him reel, unable to reason with his sex-clouded mind. Deep down he knew this would never work, but he was allowed to dream. Even if for one night.

“I’m getting close..” Doc groaned, bucking his hips up into Vigil’s hand. Before he could finish, Vigil jerked his hand away and slid it up Doc’s shirt, curious fingers running down the flustered man’s stomach.

“Ah, ah, Gustave. Not yet.” Vigil’s thunderous voice almost pushed Doc over the edge right then and there. Without even a single thought more, Doc turned his head and ravenously kissed Vigil. The other man didn’t hesitate or resist, only drinking in the moment, savoring the intimacy. 

Vigil gently tugged at Doc’s shirt, trying to ease it up over his defined body. Doc snickered into the kiss, pulling away as to take his shirt off. He grabbed the fabric and slowly pulled it up his body, putting on a show for his gorgeous boy. The shirt slid nicely over his stomach, exposing a thick (and cute) happy trail, leading all the way down into his scrubs.

Vigil ran his fingers down the trail of hair, pausing at Doc’s waistband, where he hooked his fingers and carefully dragged the pants down, revealing Doc’s swollen member. Doc hissed at the sudden chill against his skin, but remained hard all the same, still patiently waiting for his release.

Vigil couldn’t help but to stare, mesmerized by the sight before him. Doc was an absolute bear of a man and he fucking loved it, from his hairy chest down to the thick curls encircling his cock. He was perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect, and he wanted nothing more than to take care of him - to make him  _ his _ .

“Are you just going to stare,  _ beau _ ?” Doc teased, leaning back on his palms to give Vigil a full view. His cock sat upright, silently begging for attention, to be stroked and petted. Vigil had others plans, however, as he sunk down onto his knees, now eye level with Doc’s crotch.

He experimentally took it in his grasp, relishing in the way it throbbed under his touch. Vigil inched his face forward and gingerly kissed the tip. Precum trickled down onto his lips, sticky and warm. From Doc’s view it was a lewd sight, but it was one he enjoyed. The way his precum glistened off of Vigil’s hot lips made Doc want to snatch the man’s face and shove his cock down his tight little throat.

“You have no business being this cute, darling.” Doc cooed, reaching between his legs to run a finger down Vigil’s scar-littered face. His thumb traced around his lips, gently pressing on the bottom one. Without hesitation, Vigil took Doc’s thumb in his mouth and began to suckle at it, grinning at Doc’s look of shock and excitement.

Doc took his thumb away and used his hand to steady his member, urging Vigil to finish what he had started. Just as swiftly and obediently as he took in Doc’s thumb, Vigil started to go down him. The noises he made were obscene, lewd, and goddamn angelic to Doc’s ears; spluttering around his cock as he bobbed up down.

Spit dribbled down Doc’s cock, collecting at the base. Vigil’s mouth was torrid, wet, and velutinous. Doc gently bucked his hips, shoving himself further into the other man’s mouth - the way his throat squeezed and hummed around Doc made him shudder, edging ever so closely to his orgasm.

The sensation was too much for Doc as he reached his peak, the burning waves of his orgasm crashing through him. He tugged Vigil’s face down upon his cock, forcing his cum down his lover’s throat. His fingers tugged and pulled at Vigil’s hair, his hips lazily rocking forward as he came down off his high. His breath was ragged and his pulse pounded heavy in his chest.

“ _ Merde,” _ Was all Doc could manage as he looked down at Vigil, still practically impaled on his cock. He shyly let up on his grasp, allowing Vigil to come up for air. “Are you okay?” Doc muttered, running his thumb across Vigil’s lips once more.

“Absolutely perfect, Gustave.” Vigil kissed Doc’s thumb, lightly nipping at it. He stood up and towered over Doc, sliding between his legs to return to their previous embrace. He leaned down and pecked at Doc’s raw lips, his hands running down the man’s burly chest.

“What about you?” Doc asked, reaching for Vigil’s crotch only to have his hand smacked away.

Vigil kissed the top of his hand and stroked over it with his thumb, “I apologize, but tonight wasn’t about me.” He placed another delicate kiss upon the reddened skin.

"I don’t believe I follow?”

“Don’t worry about it, handsome.” Vigil smiled and backed away, digging in his pockets for something. He tugged a small, white cylinder object out of the depths of his pants. It took a moment to register, but it finally clicked in Doc’s head.

“A cigarette? I didn’t know you smoked, Chul.”

Vigil shrugged, placing the cigarette between his lips, “May I?” It was Doc’s turn to shrug. The hospital was a no-smoking area, but that never stopped any of the staff before. Even so, the rules clearly didn’t matter to the two of them anymore. Especially not to Doc. Vigil lit the cigarette and took a puff before pocketing his lighter, the smoke dancing around him in the dim light.

Doc smirked and held his hand out. It had been years since he even bothered to so much as look at a cigarette, but tonight was a special occasion. Vigil handed the small stick over, snickering like a school boy.

“What’s so funny, hm?” Doc asked as he took a slow and deep drag, reveling in the taste. It was smooth and pungent at the same time.

“I just find it funny that a doctor is partaking in a cigarette with me in his office.”

Doc clicked his tongue and exhaled smoke from his nose, staring up at the ceiling. His chest and groin were still very much exposed, but it only added to the moment for Vigil. “Well, this  _ technically  _ isn’t my office.” Doc smiled and handed the cigarette back, hopping off the desk. He tugged his shirt down and pulled his scrubs up, almost breaking Vigil’s heart in the process.

“Ah, that’s right. Doctor Kateb doesn’t like to work in offices.” Vigil teased, taking another puff. Doc shrugged as he made his way back around his desk to open the window behind them. Vigil swiped an empty soda can and tapped the cigarette ashes into it. “If you don’t like working in an office then... Why do you sometimes?”

“Sometimes I’m needed,” He scoured the floor for any disregarded papers, picking up his little rat’s nest in the meantime. “I’m usually requested when the patients were directly associated with team Rainbow, such as our hostages from earlier.”

Vigil stiffened. He’d tried to keep his mind off of the hostages all day, but the crushing reality rushed back to him. He cleared his throat and looked down at the carpet. “Doc-” The words didn’t have a chance to form before Doc was shoving a folder into Vigil’s hands. He clapped Vigil’s shoulder, absolutely beaming at him.

“I’m way ahead of you, friend. The patients are doing well. There’s going to be some psychological scarring, but they’re okay.” Vigil was speechless, completely dumbfounded and at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say, so he did the next best thing: he pulled Doc into a passionate kiss, tangling his fingers in the man’s hair.

Doc gently pushed away, giggling like a girl. “Behave yourself, Hwa. I’m exhausted.” Vigil pulled him back into a hug, nuzzling against his neck.

They stood like that for what seemed like ages before Vigil finally pulled away, sniffling like a child. Doc wiped his tears away and pecked his lips, whispering sweet nothings in French against his mouth.

“You said you’re tired?” Vigil murmured, leaning in for kiss after kiss between each response.

“I am. I should probably head to the call-room and sleep.” Doc nipped at Vigil’s bottom lip.

“W-would you be willing to sleep in here? With me..?” Vigil blushed a deep shade of red, bowing his head to hide from Doc’s gaze.

Doc chuckled and brought Vigil’s face back up to meet his. “You want to sleep in here with me? And how would we do that, hm?” He ran his thumb across Vigil’s lips, smiling at his gorgeous boy.

“I’m not saying it’ll be comfortable, but we could lie in the floor and you could sleep in my lap.” Vigil shook his head, dismissing the idea as childish and stupid.

Doc took a moment to consider, but finally settled on an answer. “We can do that.” Vigil nervously grinned and began settling down onto the floor, excitedly patting his lap. Doc obliged and snuggled between the man’s legs, his back pressed against his chest. Vigil snaked his hands up into Doc’s hair, softly massaging his scalp, the gentle thrum of his heartbeat coupled with the massage lulled Doc to sleep.

Nothing but a quiet snore filled the room as Vigil cradled his friend. Many things were still fuzzy and unclear, but Vigil was certain that he had fallen in love that night, as did Doc. Two lonely souls that found comfort in one another.

As Vigil drifted off to sleep, his mind settled on one final thought: He didn’t want this to be a fling either, and he certainly didn't want this to end.


End file.
